Sex on fire
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: TsubaHonk. Tsubasa es un rock idol que tras un concierto y algunas drogas, conoce a una hermosa fan de la que queda prendida, sólo que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó ni siquiera su nombre. Solo sabe que no puede dejar de pensar en ella y en todo lo que pudo haber pasado. Sexo, drogas y Rock&Roll.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live!**

 _ **Ella es fuego ardiendo**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola! Pues aqui traigo la primera parte de esa pequeña historia TsubaHonk que tenía en mente, ya que no fue tan popular el YouRiko. Bue… ya habrá otra oportunidad para hacer YouRiko. Esta ira en tres partes, tengo underconstruction la segunda y en mi mente la tercera que será solo el epilogo. Espero les guste. Hace falta más TsubaHonk en el mundo._

— o —

Me desperté de golpe apenas levantando mi torso de la cama donde había estado durmiendo boca abajo. Por alguna razón que aún desconozco, esto porque mi mente aún sigue dormida, no sé qué demonios hago desnuda sobre la cama del cuarto de hotel donde la compañía nos tiene hospedados. De lo que si me doy cuenta, además de mi desnudez, es que tengo un insistente y pulsante dolor enmedio de mis piernas, también en mis muslos y en general en todo mi cuerpo. Tal parecía que me habían dado una paliza de lo adolorida que me sentía.

Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y percibí un pequeño aroma de un perfume que no conocía. Era dulce, como el olor del pan recién horneado de naranja. Abrí de nuevo los ojos viendo el ventanal de la habitación, la noche se asomaba desde afuera. ¿Había tenido un sueño? Mi mente aún se negaba a recordar nada sin embargo empezaba a acosarme un agudo dolor en la cabeza que no me dejaba concentrar mis ideas para saber qué había sucedido.

Renuncié a la calidez de las sábanas blancas de mi cama yendo hasta el cuarto de baño. El interior olía aún más a ese perfume que estaba presente en la almohada. La gran bañera estaba llena de agua con una solución de sales y esencias que emitían su olor a todo el lugar. Me acerqué a la tina sin poder recordar aún. Tal vez había bebido demasiado anoche para provocarme un cortocircuito en el cerebro y apagar mi memoria de esa manera.

Solo esperaba que mi manager o alguna de las otras chicas del grupo no se hubieran dado cuenta de mi juerga o al menos no hubiera hecho demasiado alboroto del que la prensa se enterara.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño y me di cuenta de los moretones y marcas de uñas y dientes que surcaban mi piel. No parecía haber parte donde no existieran ellas. Mi cabello castaño corto estaba desordenado, mis ojos verdes se notaban cansados pero con un extraño brillo que no había visto antes en ellos y entonces me di cuenta.

Tenía un parche a medio arrancar en mi clavícula. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Con cuidado, esto porque dolía bastante, retire la gasa y la cinta adhesiva dejando al descubierto el tatuaje que tenía en él. No era muy grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeño. En color naranja estaban delineadas tres letras.

" _KH"_

Y debajo de esta se podía ver la tercera, una letra griega que representaba a μ con un apóstrofe y una s.

" _μ's"_

—Mu's —exclame en voz alta aún ronca por el esfuerzo que mis cuerdas vocales habían tenido también.

Trate de hacer memoria para recordar en qué momento me había hecho ese tatuaje. Lo único que pude sacar de mi esfuerzo fue el aumento del dolor de cabeza e imágenes inconexas de mi en una silla con un tipo escribiendo sobre mi con una máquina tatuadora.

Dejé el tema por la paz.

Me metí en la bañera cerrando los ojos intentando relajarme y poner en blanco mi cabeza para aplacar la ira del dolor de la resaca. Pasaron algunos minutos. Exactamente no se cuanto me tomó pero de pronto sobre mí se precipitaron todos los recuerdos. Cada memoria del día anterior y del anterior a ese. La constante en este delirio fue esa hermosa sonrisa contagiosa, el color castaño rojizo de una linda cabellera y unos ojos azules que me miraban con insistencia.

Salte de la bañera poniéndome una toalla para secar un poco el agua sobre mi cuerpo y volví a la habitación. Todo el torbellino me golpeó sin piedad. Esta chica y yo teniendo sexo por toda la habitación sin ningún reparo. Una lámpara rota, los cojines del sofá tirados, botellas de champagne y mi ropa esparcida por todos lados. Eso fue salvaje. Ella fue salvaje. Una gran sonrisa se plantó en mi cara.

—¡Oh espera! ¿Dónde está ella? —dije a la nada y comencé a buscarla por todo el lugar.

No había ningún rastro de su presencia, sólo su aroma y noté también que mi chaqueta blanca no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente se la había llevado.

Un profundo sentimiento de desesperación empezó a nacer de mi interior. ¿Donde estaba la chica con el cabello como rayos de sol?

Lo único que me quedaba era su imagen sobre mi cama, ella desnuda con sus cabellos rojizos esparcidos sobre la almohada bañada en sudor y con los rayos del amanecer sobre su piel haciéndola brillar como nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo antes. Podría decir incluso que era ella quien emanaba esos rayos cálidos que me deslumbraron los ojos y calentaron mi cuerpo por unas pocas horas.

—¡Necesito encontrarla! —grité con la naciente urgencia.

Me vestí a toda prisa poniéndome un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta negra con el nombre de un grupo de rock extranjero y al buscar mi chaqueta me golpeé la cara por olvidar que la niña misteriosa se la había llevado, así que fuí hasta la sección de mi armario donde tenía otra en color azul marino estilo militar.

Salí de mi habitación para ir a buscar a Anju y Erena, necesitaba su ayuda en este predicamento.

Llegué hasta su habitación no sin antes saludar a los guardias que vigilaban nuestro pasillo. Como siempre mantenían su actitud de seriedad sin responder a mi saludo, seguramente Hiro-san, nuestro manager, les había llamado la atención por mi causa.

Entre sin llamar a la puerta. Anju estaba en la sala mirando televisión, tenía la cabeza recargada contra el respaldo del sofá y antes de acercarme pude oír claramente, aún por encima del sonido de la televisión, unos jadeos que provenían de ella.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Tienen que hacer eso a esta hora? —exclame y de detrás, o el frente según la perspectiva, levantó la cara Erena limpiándose la boca sin mostrar ningún pudor.

—Eres tú la que viene a interrumpir —una malhumorada Anju se subió los pantalones—. Es más, después de tu numerito del otro día ni siquiera deberías venir a vernos.

—¿Qué diablos? —puse mis manos en mis caderas, seguía sin recordar del todo los días anteriores, lo unico que tenia era el rostro de la chica pelirroja.

—Hiro-san está furioso contigo —levante una ceja mirando a Erena que se sentaba en otro extremo del sofá—. Le has dado un gran dolor en el trasero con todo lo que hiciste.

—¿Y qué rayos hice que fue tan malo? —ambas me vieron escépticas y me senté en el respaldo del sofá subiendo los pies al asiento.

—¿Bromeas? —Anju dijo incrédula—. ¿Que coño te metiste ahora Tsubasa?

Lo pensé un poco poniendo un dedo sobre mi mentón.

—Solo un cigarrillo de marihuana —eso era normal, me fumaba uno antes y después de cada concierto pero nunca había tenido problemas con eso—. ¡Oh espera! Esta chica rara que parecía gato, una de los de sonido, me invitó de su dotación. Una pequeña pastilla roja —Anju se palmeó la cara y Erena sólo bufó.

—¿Aceptas drogas de desconocidas? Ahora veo porque Hiro-san quiere matarte —me reí con nerviosismo ante el comentario de Erena.

—¿Qué pudo haber sido tan grave? —me rasque la mejilla.

Anju fue hasta la mesa del living y me tiró encima un montón de revistas y periódicos del día. Comencé a revisarlos. El primer encabezado decía "Estrella de rock descontrolado las calles". Bueno eso no era tan grave.

—Esto no dice nada fuera de lo común —Anju se exaspero y buscando entre el bonche me entregó una que sí parecía más grave.

Era mi foto en primera plana siendo jalada por una chica de cabello castaño rojizo a la que no se alcanzaba a ver el rostro por una de las calles concurridas de Akihabara. El título decía "Ídolo del rock atrapado en situación vergonzosa con fan". Debajo venía una reseña sobre mi en un restaurante de comida rápida, un karaoke y una sala de tatuaje. Al parecer había vandalizado uno, armado un escándalo en otro y me había tatuado en el último. En todas las fotos la chica que me acompañaba no se le podía apreciar su cara pero si la mía y parecía haberme pasado más que excelente toda la odisea.

—Ha sido una pesadilla con la prensa para Hiro-san —Erena habló haciéndome levantar la vista de la revista—. ¿Quien rayos era esa chica y por qué la seguías a todos lados? —las dos se quedaron esperando una respuesta.

—No lo sé —encogí los hombros—, honestamente esperaba que ustedes me ayudarán a encontrarla.

—¡Estas loca! —Anju me gritó exasperada.

—¡Por favor! —supliqué—. No sé quién es y no recuerdo todo sobre esto pero se que la pasé genial con ella y ¡Dioses! Ella hace cosas increíbles en la cama.

—¡Agh! Tus detalles sucios me son irrelevantes —mire con mala cara a Erena que era quien menos me podía decir algo al respecto después de encontrarla teniendo sexo oral con Anju.

—Como sea no puedes volver a verla y reza porque no vaya con la prensa a terminar de vender este escándalo o nuestra carrera se acabó —Anju me amenazó poniéndome un dedo en la cara.

—¡Chicas! Somos ídolos de rock, es casi nuestro deber religioso hacer desmanes —alcé las manos al cielo y recibí un cojín en plena cara lanzado por Erena.

—¡Eres una líder irresponsable! —Erena me gritó ahora y Anju le dio la razón—. Te vas a olvidar de esto y se acabó.

—Pero… —trate de poner mi mejor cara de suplica pero no funcionó.

Después de esa conversación no hubo grandes avances. Hiro-san me prohibió terminantemente cualquier interacción con algún fan o con cualquier persona fuera de nuestro grupo de trabajo. A la prensa se le dijo una mentira sobre mi desliz y se buscó aplacar por algún tiempo las aguas. Me encerraron bajo llave y no tuve más que rumiar una y otra vez para armar el rompecabezas que mi memoria era.

Me obsesione con ella, la chica de cabello rojizo. Era un enigma para mi. Soñaba con ella y con sus manos, con sus labios y su sonrisa. Era completamente frustrante despertar cada mañana y que la luz del día me la recordará constantemente. Debía hacer algo o el encierro y su recuerdo me volverían loca. Así que use toda esa frustración para comenzar a componer de nuevo música, de todos modos debía empezar a trabajar en el nuevo disco.

Hoja tras hoja fui llenando de notas, trozos de melodías esparcidos por el suelo, mi guitarra al cuello rasgando las cuerdas haciéndolas emitir su sonido para crear canciones una tras otra. Poco me importaba mi apariencia o el desorden a mi alrededor, debía simplemente sacar cada idea, cada acorde y las letras que en mi cabeza se habían formado.

—¡¿Qué maldita cosa se ha apoderado de ti?! —Anju llegó un día con Erena detrás de ella a mi habitación encontrándose con el lamentable escenario que era yo y el lugar.

No les preste mucha atención, aún estaba tratando de escribir el final de esa estrofa para que la canción estuviera terminada.

—Realmente te afectó esa chica —Erena estaba leyendo algunas de las hojas con anotaciones que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Toque la canción cantando la estrofa y ellas dos me miraron con extrañeza en silencio. Aún después de que rasgue la última nota siguieron mudas.

—Esta debe ser el primer sencillo —Anju comenzó a ordenar los papeles y Erena se los quitó de las manos.

—Necesito encontrarla —dije apenas en un susurro y ellas me dieron la razón.

—¿De donde sacaste ese tatuaje? —dijo Anju acercándose a mí para ver la marca en mi clavícula, había olvidado que tenía el torso desnudo, únicamente vestía unos jeans desgastados y mi guitarra al hombro. Ni siquiera me acordaba de vestirme apropiadamente.

—Es un recuerdo de ella —le contesté—, creo que son sus iniciales o algo así… no lo sé.

—¿Te tatuaste su nombre? En definitivo esta chica te afecto el cerebro —Erena apenas levantó la vista de las hojas que estaba revisando—. Pero tengo algunas ideas con esto para el arte del disco.

Erena le mostró a nuestro manager las canciones y preparamos una pequeña muestra. Hiro-san estaba complacido con ello diciendo que teníamos un éxito asegurado. No tardó en conseguirse un estudio y comenzamos a grabar. Fue un proceso intenso pero satisfactorio, mi única meta era que ella escuchara mi canción y supiera que aún la tenía presente y pudiera encontrarla de nuevo.

Anju y Erena se encargaron del arte del disco y las ideas para el vídeo promocional del primer sencillo. Usaron algunas de las cosas que les dije sobre mi aventura con la chica responsable de todo eso. En un tiempo récord el disco estaba listo y ya estábamos en el primer día de grabación para el vídeo.

La historia iría así, Anju y Erena me acompañarán en el fondo como espectadores durante mi carrera contra el tiempo tratando de encontrar a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo que se escapaba de cada lugar a donde llegaba a buscarla. Siempre que parecía que estaba por atraparla ella se esfumaba de mi presencia sin que pudiera hacer nada mientras repetía las letras de la canción.

"¡Woooo! ¿En donde está ella?

¿Alguien que sepa encontrarla?

Necesito volver a tenerla,

Mi cabeza da vueltas,

Sin poder controlarla."

"Sus labios son droga

Que quemó mi existencia.

Ella brilla radiante como el sol,

Su sonrisa calienta mi corazón."

"¡Wooo! ¿En donde está ella?

¿Alguien que sepa encontrarla?

Como humo se escapa

Y consume mi alma,

Soy sólo de ella."

"¡Wooo! Ella es sólo fuego ardiendo

Su sexo es todo fuego ardiendo

Y yo me quemo en su cálido infierno

Sufriendo por querer tenerla de nuevo."

La extra hizo un gran trabajo y por un instante realmente creí que era la chica de mis sueños. Le agradecí por su trabajo pero no fue la misma experiencia. En nada sus manos o sus labios eran los de ella, sólo era una mera imitación que ni siquiera brillaba un poco de la forma en que ella, mi hermosa desconocida, lo había hecho ese día. Me había arruinado para el resto del mundo.

Simplemente la despedí luego de sus servicios y me derrumbe sobre mí sin saber qué más hacer. La necesitaba demasiado.

Así sin darme cuenta llegó el día del estreno del primer sencillo de nuestro álbum, nos presentariamos en un evento masivo para la televisión donde diversos grupos de diferentes géneros asistirían para promocionarse con mayor impacto. Era un evento semestral de gran aceptación en el público y muchos lo utilizaban para lanzar sus canciones.

Estaríamos en el medio del programa como uno de los grupos fuertes del cartel. Teníamos una gran popularidad entre los y las adolescentes. Un trío de chicas cool tocando instrumentos de rock con buena música y una legión de fanáticos que nos mantenían siempre en el top de las listas. Este sería nuestro tercer disco de estudio.

Pero bueno, esto no tendría relevancia sino fuera por lo entusiasmada y nerviosa que estaba de presentar la canción que esperaba me hiciera volver a encontrarme con ella cuando la escuchara y la hiciera venir a mí. Apenas y pude vocalizar antes de subir al escenario con lo terriblemente estresada que estaba. Anju y Erena me querían amarrar a una silla para que dejara de brincar de un lado al otro del camerino, ni siquiera mi usual cigarrillo relajante me calmó las ansias. Cuando al fin nos llamaron para nuestra presentación, salí corriendo hasta el pie del escenario.

Había otros grupos allí también, el que acababa de presentarse venía bajando del escenario por el otro extremo, un grupo de Idols de algún anime que estaba promocionándose, y otro grupo más esperaba su turno para subir después de nosotras. No preste mucha atención a quienes eran aunque algo en el grupo que iría luego de nuestro show me hizo voltear a mirarlas.

Una niña de cabello naranja y ojos amarillos me saludaba de manera entusiasta sólo que no la reconocí y no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso cuando nos hicieron la señal de apresurarnos a subir y gente del staff nos empujaba al escenario.

Teníamos tres canciones para nosotras, dos serían las más populares de nuestro disco pasado y por último el single de este. Detrás de nosotras en las pantallas gigantes proyectaron el vídeo de la canción mientras interpretamos la misma. El público respondió muy bien coreando nuestras letras. Mi mensaje estaba allí.

—Esta canción tiene un significado muy especial para mí —comencé a hablar a la audiencia en el estadio—, se que en algún lugar de este país hay una chica que inspiró esta canción y quiero que ella la escuché. ¡Chica radiante como el sol! —alcé el puño y el público gritó conmigo—. ¿En donde está ella?

Anju golpeó sus baquetas dando el conteo he iniciamos la canción con el primer acorde del bajo de Erena, mi guitarra y los latidos descontrolados de mi corazón.

—

Nos despedimos con una reverencia y una persona del staff nos señaló la salida. Solo que por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender me quedé al pie del escenario esperando algo. Cualquier cosa o señal. No sabía que. Solo me quedé allí parada viendo como desmontaban nuestros instrumentos y dejaban libre el lugar para el siguiente grupo. Anju y Erena fueron a mí pero no me hicieron moverme de mi sitio.

Un grupo de chicas saltó al escenario, eran las mismas que había visto antes. Allí estaba la niña de cabello naranja, como una revelación recordé donde la había visto antes. Ella era la persona que me había dado aquella pastilla roja y con la que había compartido mi cigarrillo el día que conocí a la mujer que me tenía de cabeza. Las chicas trataron de llevarme pero ahora que sabía aquello no podía irme así. Me libré de sus manos y me aproxime más al escenario. Estaba absolutamente hipnotizada por la música de fondo y lo que mi corazón anhelaba fuera a suceder.

De enmedio de ellas, en el centro, una figura emergió. Me quedé congelada. Estaba completamente petrificada. Era ella. Sin duda era ella. Su voz comenzó a sonar, la melodía de una canción que se me hacía ligeramente conocida.

—¡Eso es! —grité emocionada al recordar de donde, aquella era la canción que me había cantado en aquel karaoke—. ¡Es ella! ¡Erena, Anju, es ella! —dije tomándolas de los hombros y zarandeandolas con fuerza.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Anju miró al escenario—. ¿Mu's? ¿Desde cuando te gusta la música basura de pop?

—¿Las conoces? —me giré hacia ella entusiasmada y a la vez confundida.

—No realmente, he oído hablar de ellas. Últimamente su grupo ha tenido bastante auge —tanto Erena como yo la miramos incrédulas.

—Tú viste mi tatuaje, sabes que es de ella y su grupo —la vi queriendo no creer que ella lo supo todo el tiempo y no me dijo nada—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—¿Anju? —Erena también se unió a mí pidiendo una explicación.

—No lo sabía —se dirigió a Erena—, sino hasta después de ver su tatuaje y por casualidad mirar un programa de tv —dijo y me sentí traicionada—. ¡Vamos! Es una chica pop de un mundo rosa, ¿qué diablos vas a hacer con ella?

—¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! —empezaba a cabrearme y golpeé una bocina con mi puño.

—¡Calmate! —Erena me llamó la atención—. Lo hizo por tu bien. ¿Sabes la clase de escándalo que sería eso?

—¿Acaso eso me ha importado alguna vez? —la desafié—. Me vale tres galaxias de madre si ella es una pop idol, yo la quiero para mí.

Ellas se miraron en silencio como haciendo un acuerdo y después fueron hasta mí para tratar de llevarme por la fuerza. Forcejeamos. No iba a renunciar tan fácil ahora que la tenía a mi alcance. Escuche su voz en la lejanía, estaban en la presentación de sus integrantes y ella dijo su nombre, Kousaka Honoka. Bueno ahora sabía que significaban la _KH_. Logré zafarme del agarre de Erena y Anju y corrí hasta el borde del escenario. Mis compañera me siguieron de cerca.

—¡Entiendalo! —les grite cuando quisieron volver a llevarme a rastras con ellas—. ¡La amo! ¡La necesito!

Ellas aflojaron sus manos mirándome con preocupación. Podía ver cómo en sus ojos había una lucha sobre qué debían hacer. Volví a suplicar y al final Anju cedió y con ella Erena también lo hizo.

—¿Realmente la amas? —me preguntó Anju como si mi respuesta fuera a ser la definitiva para hacerla decidir.

—Con todas mis fuerzas —le dije segura sin apartar mi ojos de los suyos.

Nos quedamos así hasta que exhaló rindiéndose. Sonreí.

—Entonces ve por ella —fue lo que pronunció—, pero no sobre el escenario idiota —me detuvo al ver mi intención de irrumpir en medio de su show—, espera a que baje de allí.

No tardaron mucho más, habían terminado su última canción y venían hacia nosotras. Mi corazón latía acelerado con la expectativa de volver a tenerla cerca y poder tocarla, ver que era real y no solo un loco sueño producto de las drogas y una noche de licor.

Sin embargo las cosas no salieron del modo que esperaba.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —una chica rubia dijo viniendo sobre mí en actitud amenazadora.

—No eres bienvenida —otra chica de cabello azul cobalto la siguió y entre las dos me retuvieron.

—¡Honoka! —grité por enmedio de las dos.

La chica de mis sueños sólo saltó y otra compañera de su grupo, una pelirroja, la jalo para llevársela. La estaban alejando de mí y eso no lo iba a permitir.

— o —


	2. Capítulo 2

**Love Live!**

 _ **Sex on fire**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Pues nada, ahora que termine una historia me pongo a retomar esta. Dije que la iba a sacar en dos o tres capis pero creo que van a ser un poco más. Tal vez es algo bueno o no, pero no creo que sean demasiados. Por lo pronto decidí dividir la segunda entrega para que no fuera tan tediosa de leer, haya más entregas y ustedes retomen la historia, al igual que yo._

 _Aparte me da un poco de tristeza que mi otra historia no haya tenido tan buena acogida, supongo que es lo que se tiene cuando no se es muy bueno. Aparte ha sido un día medio malo y eso me pone azul. No todos los días le dan a uno una puñalada trapera por la espalda. Detesto el trabajo o más bien a las personas con las que trabajo. Ojalá pudiera dedicarme a escribir para hacer cosas realmente buenas._

 _Por cierto estaba intentar hacer un crossover entre Flip Flap y Sunshine sólo que en dibujos. Hice una You como Yayaka. Para ser el primer intento creo que no quedó tan mal. Tal vez después lo suba a mi Tumblr._

— o —

—¿En verdad conseguiste las entradas para ir a ver a A-Rise? —salté emocionada tomando por los hombros a Rin-chan que se reía divertida de mi reacción.

—¡Nya~ claro que si! —la niña se veía satisfecha y sonriente—. Da la casualidad de que conseguí un trabajo como ingeniero de sonido del grupo telonero y pedí como pago las entradas para ir ~nya —exclamó orgullosa de su logro poniendo en alto los boletos.

—¡Rin-chan te amo por eso! —Nico brinco sobre ella agradeciéndole.

—¡Oh increíble! ¡Iremos a ver a A-Rise! —Hanayo se mostró entusiasmada también yéndose sobre Rin dándole un gran beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente.

Las cuatro estábamos emocionadas, Nico, Hanayo, Rin y yo iríamos a un concierto de rock con el grupo que admirabamos tanto. Eso era genial, al fin podría oír en vivo a mi grupo favorito, en quienes me había inspirado para incursionar en el mundo de la música como una idol junto a mis amigas. No cabía en mí de la felicidad.

—¡Ah Honoka-chan! Se me olvidaba —Rin puso delante mío un par de boletos—, para que lleves a Kotori-chan contigo, me dieron cuatro boletos y no usaré el mío porque estaré en el backstage, pero se que Kotori-chan querrá acompañarte —me guiño un ojo sin entender del todo la insinuación que trataba de hacer.

—¡Gracias Rin-chan! —los tomé—. Le diré a Kotori para que me acompañe.

—¡Muy bien ~nya! —alzó los pulgares feliz—. El evento empieza a las ocho, estén puntuales para ver mi formidable prueba de sonido —sacó el pecho poniendo sus manos en su cintura para mostrarse orgullosa.

—Estaremos allí, Rin-chan —le dije y las dejé para dirigirme a mi salón, apenas y tendría tiempo de llegar a la clase de ese día para pedirle a Kotori que me acompañará.

Estuve impaciente toda la mañana, sólo pensando en la hira de la salida y poder hablar con Kotori. Después de las clases y antes de que Umi-chan abordará a nuestra amiga, le pedí a Kotori para ir al concierto y ella se emocionó con esto. Ella también oía la música de A-Rise gracias a mi influencia y estaba contenta de poder ir conmigo. Umi-chan por el contrario encontraba todo eso como algo demasiado depravado y de muy mala reputación. Ella era una chica de familia y el rock no era precisamente su música favorita. Así que por eso tanto Kotori como yo evitamos comentarle sobre nuestro plan de ir al concierto.

Quedamos de vernos cerca del auditorio donde sería el evento y aunque llegue con un poco de retraso, estuvimos a tiempo para ver a Rin-chan sobre el escenario haciendo sus pruebas para el sonido. Ella tenía este trabajo extra después de la escuela para solventar algunos gastos ahora que ella y Hanayo habían decidido unirse y vivir juntas. Realmente admiraba lo canon que eran, no les importó nada más que sólo ser felices la una con la otra. ¡Ojala yo pudiera encontrar a alguien así!

Luchamos para poder alcanzar a las chicas, Nico y Hanayo, que ya estaban al frente de la fila en la parte más próxima al escenario. Las tendríamos de frente durante el show y podría ver a mi idolo en todo su esplendor. Estaba tan emocionada. Kotori me tomó de la mano para tratar de controlarme y yo solo chille con más fuerza.

La música comenzó cuando el grupo de apertura apareció en el escenario y dieron inicio a su participación. Rin-chan trabajaba con ellos y estaba muy activa detrás. El grupo pasó pronto, ya casi todos estábamos desesperados por ver a A-Rise en acción. La gente tenía el ánimo por todo lo alto cuando escuchamos el primer acordé y una a una fueron saliendo de detrás del escenario para tomar su lugar.

Allí estaban las tres integrantes de la banda. Anju en la batería, Erena en el bajo y Tsubasa en la guitarra. Ellas eran tan cool con su pose de rocker's y su actitud matona de ser las mejores. Cada una tenía algo especial, sólo que sin duda mi favorita es y será siempre Tsubasa, la vocalista y compositora de la música de A-Rise. Ella era el centro, la líder, lo máximo y con quien fantaseaba más que con cualquier otra persona en este mundo. Era su fan.

Rin-chan me había prometido ayudarme a pasar de contrabando al backstage y poder obtener un autógrafo de ella o por lo menos poder verla de cerca después de su concierto. Mis manos sudaban con la expectativa de esa idea pero me sentía demasiado cobarde para hacer eso. Rin me ofreció algo que dijo me ayudaría a vencer ese miedo. Una pequeña pastilla azul. Según ella, me daría la suficiente valentía para hacer lo que quisiera sin pensar en lo que dirán y sobre todo no dejarme olvidar nada de lo que sucediera para tenerlo como el mejor recuerdo de toda mi vida. La tomé justo antes del concierto, nada perdía en ver si era o no cierto.

La música empezó.

Mis ojos se posaron en la menuda figura de Tsubasa. Ella era, según las estadísticas del grupo, un poco más baja que yo en estatura, de cuerpo delgado pero atlético que le gustaba presumir a la menor provocación. No era raro que en sus fotos saliera con poca ropa, no es que me quejara de ello, y hoy teniendola de frente a escasos metros de distancia podía ver que no había mucho retoque en sus imágenes.

Llevaba su clásica chaqueta blanca encima, una camisa del mismo color con el logo de su grupo y un pantalón desgastado de mezclilla negra. Su cabello corto ya lucia algo desordenado desde el inicio, ella podía verse increíble aunque estuviera algo desaliñada. Iba fumando un cigarro que se terminó al poco tiempo antes de saludar al público y empezar a cantar. Ella era tan cool tocando la guitarra y cantando esas canciones movidas y estruendosas de rock que ponían los nervios de Umi-chan de punta, al igual que a Eli-chan. Maki-chan decía que esa sólo era música basura de niños deprimidos, pretenciosos, arrogantes y rebeldes, eso me parecía gracioso puesto que en alguna ocasión al ver su reproductor de música vi que tenía toda la discografia de A-rise.

En realidad no me importaba nada de lo que dijeran las demás, a mi me gustaban demasiado, Kira Tsubasa me gustaba más que nada en el mundo y por ella haría lo que fuera. Es mi inspiración más grande y gracias a ella quise ser una Idol.

La música estaba a tope. Nosotras saltamos y gritamos como si no hubiera un mañana y en mis adentros sólo pedía a los dioses hicieran el milagro de que ella volteara a verme con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Mírame a mi Tsubasa-chan, mírame y no vuelvas a mirar a nadie más. Ese era mi deseo. El calor pronto apareció en su bello rostro, su frente se empapó de sudor. Creo sin lugar a dudas, que ese era uno de sus rasgos más característicos, además de sus guiños, la amplia frente que poseía. A mi me gustaba, podría pasarme la vida dándole besos a cada centímetro de ella sin cansarme nunca.

Al terminar su primer canción y mientras daban la bienvenida al concierto se quitó su chaqueta dejándola a un lado y su camisa blanca se pegaba a su delineado cuerpo completamente mojada. Me mordí el labio pensando cosas sucias cuando levantó un extremo de su playera para secarse el sudor de la frente dejando ver sus abs esculpidos. Era como para perder mis manos debajo de su camisa y en el interior de su pantalón. ¡Dioses! ¡La pastilla de Rin-chan está haciendo efecto!

Una tras otra cante las canciones, las baile y las disfrute en gran medida, me sentía eufórica y deshinibida. El ambiente estaba al tope, ella me tenía en el extremo casi quedándome sin voz por los gritos que daba. Creo que ya llevábamos poco más de hora y media de concierto cuando Tsubasa y sus otras compañera tomaron un respiro para hablar con el público como era típico de su estilo.

—Antes de continuar —comenzó a hablar y preste atención a lo que decía al igual que el resto de la gente—, hay algo que quiero hacer para la siguiente canción —dijo caminando por el escenario hasta un extremo donde tenían unas botellas con agua.

Tomó un poco del líquido y llamó a Erena que se acercó a ella para dialogar algo que no alcanzamos a oír, pero leyendo los labios de la bajista se podía entender qué dijo "de ninguna manera". Algo estaba planeando e iba a llevarlo a cabo a pesar de la negativa de Erena, Tsubasa continuó con su locura, una vez que decidía algo era difícil hacerla desistir según había dicho en alguna entrevista en una revista de espectáculos.

—Quiero que algunas chicas del público participen conmigo en la siguiente canción —la gente rugió entusiasmada en respuesta—. ¡Ah! Pero deben estar dispuestas a hacer lo que les pida —dijo riéndose de manera pervertida guiñando un ojo de forma coqueta y más de un par brincaron alzando las manos.

Nadie iba a decir que no a esa sonrisa y a ese guiño. Hanayo y Nico lo hicieron también, yo por supuesto que no me iba a quedar atrás, tomé la mano de Kotori y ambas comenzamos a hacernos notar gritando y saltando al frente del escenario. Tsubasa se rió con la reacción de todas.

—¿Están seguras de querer tomar el riesgo? —preguntó a la audiencia que gritó un sí generalizado—. ¡Muy bien! —volvió a reír al micrófono levantando las manos para hacernos gritar nuevamente—. Vamos a ver… ¿quien quiere venir aquí conmigo? —se acercó al borde para comenzar a seleccionar.

Brinqué y grite con todas mis fuerzas con Kotori haciéndome segunda. Tenía que ser elegida.

Tsubasa fue al otro extremo del escenario y señalando con su mano fue diciendo a los de seguridad que chicas podían subir con ella. El primer par fue seleccionado, dos chicas con un atuendo bastante extravagante del estilo rockero hardcore. Después busco a otras dos más atrás que corrieron al frente empujando a los demás para poder subir lo más pronto posible. Empezaba a perder la esperanza pero no me rendí. Finalmente ella puso sus ojos en el lado del escenario donde estábamos y nos señaló a Kotori y a mi.

Nico y Hanayo chillaron de alegría. ¡Esto era increíble, iba a compartir el escenario con mi ídolo de rock!

Mis piernas temblaron cuando fuí subiendo a la tarima ayudada por los de seguridad que prácticamente nos cargaron a Kotori y a mí para poder estar arriba. Enseguida nos colocamos donde nos indicó Tsubasa que parecía divertida con todo. Quería correr a abrazarla pero eso era demasiado. ¡Aunque ganas no me faltaban! Sino fuera por la mano de Kotori que me mantenía cerca de ella habría ido a colgarme del cuello de Tsubasa.

—¡Muy bien chicas! —movió su guitarra para que no le estorbara y nos inspeccionó a cada una de forma rápida—. Se que ustedes se conocen la canción que viene a continuación y quiero que me ayuden a cantarla, no… no sólo eso, quiero que ustedes protagonicen esa canción —la adrenalina me subió a tope, creo que por efecto de la situación, estaba super desinhibida pues enseguida grité de emoción—. ¿Lo van a hacer? —todas gritamos, incluso Kotori parecía estar en la misma sintonía aunque en menor grado de excitación que yo.

Me giré hacia Kotori y le dije al oído que teníamos que hacerlo sin importarnos nada más que ganar, ya me imaginaba de qué canción se trataba puesto que nos habían subido en parejas.

—La que lo haga mejor va a acompañame en el backstage —guiño el ojo y me sentí desfallecer.

—Figtho dayo! —alce los puños para darme ánimo y eso le pareció gracioso pues sus ojos me vieron por más de dos segundos mostrándome su pulgar.

Camino al frente colocándose su guitarra y poniendo el micrófono sobre su pedestal. Calmó los ánimos del público y levantó una mano para dar la señal a Anju que golpeó sus baquetas para el conteo regresivo.

—Girl crush —pronunció con el final del conteo y la primer rasgadura de su guitarra.

" _I still can't get over the sex we had  
Let me tell about my girl, god help me  
She had a finger wave, and disco veins, and spaceship lips  
I said "Houston I've landed, lets go steady"  
On Saturday she seemed different  
She turned and kissed another girl…"_

Me acerqué a Kotori de manera seductora moviendo las caderas en mi baile poniendo nerviosa a mi amiga que se sonrojo enseguida. Su normalmente pálida piel estaba colorada completamente y eso la hacía ver muy diferente, demasiado linda, demasiado inocente y yo quería robarle esa inocencia en ese momento. Me sentía eufórica, mareada, intoxicada y todo tan sólo por hacer que Tsubasa me notará y me eligiera para estar cerca de ella.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Yo pensando en ese tipo de cosas! ¡Esto debía ser obra de Rin-chan y sus pastillas!

Pero qué importaba, sólo quería disfrutar este día. Así que, ¡adiós límites!

La tomé del cuello cuando el estribillo llegó a la parte donde hablaba de besar a una chica y sin pensarlo la jalé chocando mis labios con los de Kotori. Al inicio se resistió pero después me respondió con intensidad profundizando el beso, incluso metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

 __" _And she's in love with her  
Oh I know, I know tonight that she ain't mine"_

—Eso es chicas, eso es lo que quería —dijo a nosotras, cerca de mi oído pero todos lo escucharon en el público por los altavoces, me separé del beso de Kotori cuando sentí su mano en mi cintura y me giré para verla.

Fue fugaz apenas un toque salvaje que cimbró todo mi mundo. Nuestras bocas se encontraron por unos segundos con un roce de lenguas que me electrificó por completo, terminé con un arrebato de locura que me dejó temblando y a punto de desfallecer. Alucinaba. ¡Había probado los labios de Tsubasa! _¡Yo, Kousaka Honoka, había besado a mi idolo!_

Ella se separó de inmediato continuando con la canción guiñando un ojo acabando con todo resquicio de cordura que pudiera tener. Ella sabía a menta, con un toque de té verde, que permaneció en mi paladar aún después de que Tsubasa regreso a su posición.

 __" _She's got a girl crush  
She thinks I'm famous  
I guess I'm close enough to be dangerous"_

—Ellas son las ganadoras —nos señaló a nosotras.

Nos enfrentamos, nuestras miradas, y ella movió la boca para decirme algo parecido a "te quiero a ti", sólo grité de emoción casi derramando unas lágrimas. Era un sueño y no quería despertar nunca de él.

Brinqué con Kotori que seguía abrumada o sólo ida, mi amiga estaba en la luna y yo en otro mundo. Estaba tocando las estrellas.

—¡Honoka! —me sujetó el brazo con fuerza, eso me dolió y me quejé—. ¡Es Umi-chan! —dijo con algo de temor, apenas la alcance a oír por encima de la música y el ruido.

Se tapó la cara y señaló al frente del escenario entre el público hacia donde dirigí mi mirada.

Allí estaban.

Eran Eli, Umi y Maki discutiendo con Nico. La pobre de Hanayo más bien estaba casi llorando detrás de la morena. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien. Kotori entró en pánico cuando los ojos de Umi cayeron sobre ella. No era para menos, Umi podía llegar a ser muy intimidante, sólo que casi siempre esa cara de reprimenda era para mi y no para mi amiga. Sabía que estábamos en problemas y grandes si es que las tres estaban juntas y enojadas.

La canción finalizó y Tsubasa nos despidió a todas, invitándonos a pasar a la parte trasera del escenario. Agarré la mano de Kotori y la lleve conmigo con cierta dificultad pues aún seguía conmocionada.

Rin nos recibió en el backstage y al ver nuestro estado, sobre todo la palidez de Kotori, se alarmó.

—¿Por qué traen esa cara chicas? Deberían estar felices lo hicieron muy bien ~nya —nos dió un abrazo.

—Umi-chan, Eli-chan y Maki-chan están aquí y no están muy contentas que digamos —le conteste enseñándole el lugar donde momentos antes habíamos visto al trío.

—¡Demonios! —dijo Rin frunciendo las cejas—. Tienen que venir a arruinar la diversión —se quejó—. No importa ~nya, no voy a dejar que arruinen tu oportunidad Honoka-chan.

Me tomó de la mano y yo a mi vez tomé la de Kotori, Rin nos llevó por entre los pasillos detrás del escenario hasta un camerino aparte o eso pensé. Entramos y ella cerró la puerta.

El lugar parecía vacío, mirándolo con más detenimiento, en realidad era una bodega de enseres. Kotori estaba alterada temblando como una hoja y también bastante pálida sin poder recuperar su color habitual, seguía en shock después de ver a Umi. Intente calmarla tomando sus manos y apretandolas fuertemente para que reaccionara y saliera de su estupor.

—Kotori-chan, por favor cálmate —le hablé en un tono suave y ella apenas y me miró a los ojos.

—Honoka-chan, Umi-chan me va a odiar después de esto —dijo en un hilo de voz y un par de lágrimas asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos.

—Es mi culpa Kotori-chan —la abracé pegandola a mi pecho—, no voy a dejar que Umi-chan te odie, se que ella te ama mucho y le explicaré las cosas…

—No Honoka-chan, yo… no… —comenzó a balbucear y deposite un beso tierno sobre su cabello castaño.

—Tranquila, esto se resolverá —dije para levantarle el ánimo y ella se limpió las incipientes lágrimas de su rostro.

Mientras teníamos nuestro intercambio de palabras, Rin-chan había salido del cuarto dejándonos a solas. La niña había ido a algún lado quizás a ver si alguna de las otras chicas nos había logrado seguir. Pocos minutos después regresó un poco agitada, al parecer se había pegado una carrera y venía con la respiración alterada.

—Umi-chan, Eli-chan y Maki-chan se saltaron a los de seguridad y están buscandolas por todos lados —dijo con cierto enojo—. A-rise está por cerrar el concierto y Tsubasa-san irá a su camerino, es la oportunidad para que Honoka-chan vaya con ella.

—Creo que nos hemos extralimitado Rin-chan —le dije y le señalé con la mirada a mi mejor amiga Kotori que aunque ya no estaba tan alterada seguía temblando ligeramente entre mis brazos.

—Rin-chan se hará cargo de Kotori-chan, tú no debes preocuparte más por eso —cerró un ojo en complicidad—. Ya hice lo necesario con Tsubasa-san para que puedas conocerla y hacer lo que quieras sin que haya consecuencias.

No entendí a qué se refería ni tampoco tuve tiempo de preguntarselo, Rin tomó a Kotori de mis brazos y me empujó fuera del cuarto llevándome hasta otro lugar no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Dejo a Kotori conmigo por un momento y fue a hablar con un par de tipos de aspecto rudo, creo que eran guardias de seguridad, y pareció discutir con ellos. Al parecer no estaba teniendo suerte.

O quizás si.

Después de una acalorada discusión los tipos accedieron. Rin me hizo la señal para acercarme y fui hasta ella.

—¡Muy bien! El camerino de Tsubasa-san es el segundo, la segunda puerta de este pasillo, ve allí y esperala, no debe tardar mucho más —me dió la indicación—, yo llevaré a Kotori con el resto y entretendre a Umi-chan y las otras. ¡Anda ve!

Un último empujón y estaba encaminando mis pasos hasta donde me había dicho. Apenas y mire atrás y de reojo ví su sonrisa y su lugar levantado dándome ánimos. ¡Estaba haciendo la locura mas grande de mi vida y quería seguir adelante!

Simplemente entre sin tocar la puerta. Era, como podía esperar, el camerino de una estrella. Había un par de adornos florares que daban un cierto aroma al lugar, luces demasiado brillantes, ropa desordenada, una barra con aperitivos, la cual al verla mi estómago emitió un sonido indicándome la necesidad de comer algo. Creo que mi debate duro menos de un segundo cuando estaba ya sobre la barra buscando un pedazo de pan, sólo que no había ninguno. Eran sólo productos extranjeros con palabras que no conocía y ninguno parecía tener una forma que se me antojara.

Estaba lamentándome de mi pobre suerte cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta y salté de miedo al ser sorprendida con las manos sobre esa comida extraña.

—¡Hey que bien que estés aquí! —oí la voz de mi perdición.

Tsubasa estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta viéndome como lo haría un león saboreandose su presa antes de ir a comerla. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y de alguna forma me gustó que me viera así, como el objeto de su deseo.

—¡Es tiempo de hacer travesuras! —dijo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— o —


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Live!**

 _ **Sex on fire**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Dicen que no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni día que no llegue, así que al fin hay continuación y final para esta historia. Salió más largo de lo que planeaba en un inicio pero creo que no está mal._

 _He traído un problema de bloqueo y depresión con mi escritura que no he podido superar aún, sin embargo estoy luchando contra ello y por eso he querido terminar esta historia. Trate de jugar un poco y añadí un par de cosas para hacerme divertido el proceso. Incluir a mis hijas en ella, a un par de chicas del Harohapi y en general disfrutar del proceso. No sé si fue un buen resultado, pero me motivó a continuar y quiero mantener ese pequeño impulso para brincar a alguna otra historia e irle dando cierre a algunas que están por allí incompletas._

 _Tal vez me ponga a hacer oneshots para ir liberando mi mente y así retomar esto que me encanta, escribir._

 _Gracias por leer y por la paciencia. Su espera termino y espero les guste el resultado._

 _Bye._

— o —

Decir que Tsubasa se relamió los bigotes como un felino se queda corto. En realidad se movió como uno y cuando me di cuenta estaba junto a mí sujetando mis caderas para no dejarme escapar, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo.

—¡Espera, espera! —la detuve pues me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Qué hay que esperar? —susurró casi sobre mis labios.

—No lo sé… pero es que aún no puedo creerlo —toque su rostro y sus cabellos castaños húmedos por el sudor y sólo se rió de mí.

—Estuviste fenomenal —me acercó hacia ella, realmente era más pequeña que yo, y sus labios se fueron sobre mi cuello—. No había visto a nadie tan eufórico como tú. ¡Me encantó!

—¡Eso es porque Tsubasa-chan es genial! —sus manos en mis caderas se movieron buscando ir más allá de la tela—. Espera…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres esto? —me miró extrañada.

—Es… es sólo que estoy preocupada —¿Qué si quería aquello? ¡Haría lo que fuera por eso!—. Unas de mis amigas, las que te odian y odian tu música, están aquí, enojadas, y me están buscando para regresarme a casa. ¡Pero no quiero! —exclamé desesperada.

Ella pareció meditarlo un momento.

—Bueno, ahora estás conmigo así que no tienes porqué temer —afirmó muy segura continuando con sus besos por mi cuello—. Me encantan las chicas de senos grandes y los tuyos se ven hermosos.

Sus manos apretaron mis pechos por encima de mi blusa y ¡qué rayos! Tenía que disfrutar esto. Tsubasa-chan era toda para mí aunque fuera por unas horas.

—¡Oigan no puede entrar ahí!

Escuchamos el bullicio de una trifulca afuera del camerino y me asusté apartandola de inmediato de mí.

—¡Hey tranquila! —me sujetó de las manos pero mi cara estaba descompuesta—. Vámonos de aquí, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

Me jaló arrastrándome hacia otra puerta en el fondo, escuchamos golpes a nuestra espalda y justo cuando Tsubasa abría la puerta delante de nosotros, la otra lo hacía también pero de golpe azotando contra la pared. De reojo alcance a ver cómo una iracunda Umi y Eli entraban en el camerino peleando con un par de guardias que trataban de detenerlas.

—¡Honoka! —el grito de Umi me hizo temblar, pocas veces escuchaba esa voz de ultimátum que usaba cuando ya no tendría más oportunidades de salirme con la mía.

—¡Honoka vuelve aquí! —esa otra fue Eli, también se escuchaba muy molesta—. ¡No te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima! —amenazó a Tsubasa que no se inmutó.

Me empujó hacia la otra habitación y cerró la puerta poniendo seguro antes de que Umi o Eli lograran alcanzarnos.

—Salgamos de este lugar —me indicó y comenzamos a caminar en lo que parecía ser el camerino contiguo—. Espera —se detuvo y tomó una botella de champagne que abrió y le dió un largo trago, casi se hasta la mitad, y me ofreció el resto—. Vamos a necesitar un poco de combustible.

Me lleve la botella a la boca e imitandola, trate de beber lo más que pude pero casi me ahogué, tenía un sabor al que no estaba acostumbrada. Tsubasa me la quitó y remató el resto. Echó la botella de nuevo donde la había tomado y agarró otra llena, había al menos 5 en la hielera.

Otro fuerte golpe nos sorprendió, Tsubasa casi tira la botella de champagne, y le siguió otro golpe que casi hace ceder el cerrojo de la puerta.

—Será mejor que corramos —me entregó la botella y me jaló para emprender la huida a toda prisa.

Mi corazón latía con la adrenalina a tope. ¡Esto era la cosa más emocionante que jamás me hubiera pasado! Correr de la mano de mi enamoramiento más profundo huyendo por nuestra vida, prácticamente.

Esquivamos algunos obstáculos y personas que se interponían en nuestro camino buscando la salida del edificio de conciertos pero aquello parecía un laberinto.

—¡Honoka!

Nos topamos de frente con Maki que estaba con Nico y Hanayo en uno de los pasillos. Detuve a Tsubasa para jalarla hacia otra bifurcación lejos de Maki. Ví que Maki tomó el teléfono y marcaba, seguramente a Eli o a Umi, para informarles del rumbo que habíamos agarrado.

Unos pasos más adelante llegamos a una salida a la calle y con ella la libertad y la oportunidad de perderlas por fin, sin embargo de la nada apareció Eli corriendo con la firme intención de taclear a Tsubasa, pero está reaccionó justo a tiempo para esquivarla. En el movimiento me arrastró con ella y casi caemos las dos pero me sostuvo con fuerza. La botella rebotó contra el suelo y todo el líquido salió en un estallido por la boquilla, pues el tapón voló por el aire. El piso se cubrió con el vino espumoso y eso ayudó a la huida.

Tsubasa abrió la puerta de golpe y salimos a la calle. De reojo alcancé a ver cómo Eli resbalaba con el vino derramado y eso la retrasó lo suficiente para que tomaramos un buen colchón de espacio. Corrimos por el estacionamiento, el cual era enorme, pero estábamos en la sección trasera donde llegaban todos los camiones que transportaban los equipos para el concierto. Tsubasa se ubicó rápidamente y anduvimos hacia un punto en específico, la van del grupo.

—Estaremos a salvo en el camión —me comentó rápidamente apurando sus pasos, creo que aún estaba inquieta, aunque se le notaba eufórica—. ¡Esto es tan emocionante! Casi siempre las que nos persiguen son fans que nos adoran y quieren un autógrafo o una foto, pero ahora es como si fuera por algo ilícito. ¡Amo los retos! —exclamó con los ojos brillando.

—Yo solo lamento todas las molestias, creo que las chicas se han tomado demasiado en serio esto —respondi afligida.

Antes de que me pudiera contestar, llegamos hasta la mencionada van. Un par de guardias de seguridad estaban parados frente a ella, platicando más que otra cosa, y reconociendo a Tsubasa le permitieron subir. La van era más que una van, era más bien un pequeño camión con todos los lujos para un viaje cómodo a larga distancia.

Apenas subimos, pude ver la sala donde seguramente se reunían a comer o platicar, tenía una pantalla de televisión, un bar y cosas para entretenerse. Detrás había otra puerta, para poder bajar nuevamente, y un poco más allá un compartimiento con camas para descansar, las cuales eran privadas. A-rise estaba en las ligas mayores y el lujo de su camión daba prueba de ello.

Tsubasa me permitió sentarme en uno de los asientos de la sala de entretenimiento mientras ella buscaba algo en una maleta que tomó de algún lugar. Los vidrios eran entintados pero permitían ver desde dentro lo que sucedía afuera, así que por el momento seguíamos a salvo, mi nerviosismo no bajo a pesar de eso. Umi es demasiado tenaz y persistente para dejarse rendir tan fácil.

Tsubasa sacó del frigorífico del bar una botella de ron y directo de la botella le dió un trago. Aquello debía quemar la garganta pero parecía no afectarle mucho, me la ofreció pero fui un poco más cautelosa para beber.

—Venga, te hace falta para quitarte esa nube gris que traes encima, tenemos que divertirnos o esto no valdrá la pena —colocó un vaso pequeño, sirvió el contenido de alcohol y espero a que lo bebiera de un solo trago.

Lo contemplé unos segundos y me arme de valor, esta era mi experiencia única y debía aprovecharla lo más que pudiera, aún a costa del regaño que ya me esperaba de mis amigas.

—¡Muy bien! —me felicitó aplaudiendo y sirviendo otro chupito más que bebió ella y luego sirvió nuevamente para mí—. ¿Como dices que te llamas, nena? ¿Hono-que?

—Honoka, Kousaka Honoka —le dije antes de beber mi trago.

—¿Quieres fumar conmigo o se te antoja algo más fuerte? —sacó de su chaqueta una caja de donde surgió una hoja de papel y a la cual le colocó una hierba seca—. Podemos compartir este o estas otras —de otra bolsa sacó unas pequeñas pastillas de colores que parecían dulces y las puso sobre la mesa, no eran como las que Rin-chan me había dado pero, de algún modo, eran similares en el aspecto.

—Pu… puedo fumar un poco —la timidez se apoderó de mí y luego de encender el cigarrillo que Tsubasa armó, me lo ofreció después de darle una calada.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o vamos a un hotel o algo más emocionante? —sonrió con lascivia recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus ojos.

Tosí por el humo del cigarro y Tsubasa me apresuró otro trago poniendo una pastilla en el chupito que se deshizo con efervescencia.

—Esto te pondrá a tope —se sentó a mi lado metiéndome mano bajo la falda buscando llegar a mis bragas mientras me besaba el cuello.

—Eres hermosa y tienes un cuerpo increíble. ¡Rayos! ¡Quiero pasar mi lengua por toda tu piel y comerte el coño como nunca nadie te lo ha hecho! —sus palabras se volvieron soeces y sus dedos estaban acariciando mi intimidad de una forma ruda pero que me excitó en extremo.

Tomó el chupito y lo llevo a mis labios, el gesto me agarró por sorpresa y derramé un poco por el mentón, Tsubasa se apresuró a lamerlo pasando su lengua por mis labios y mi mandíbula como un gatito complaciente. Un beso apasionado surgió y nuestras lenguas estaban en un contacto urgido y furioso. ¡Dios, estaba tan mojada! Quería sus dedos dentro de mí o iba a llorar de la frustración.

Un golpe fuerte se escuchó y el camión se movió temblando ligeramente, uno de los guardias de la puerta había sido impactado contra el camión y el otro peleaba para no ser golpeado también. Para mi horror vi como Umi, usando su fuerza y sus conocimientos en las artes marciales, dejaba fuera de combate a los dos guardias.

—¡Es que acaso no se van a rendir! —se quejó con enojo—. Tendremos que irnos de aquí.

Apartó sus manos y su lengua de mí y yendo de nuevo a su maleta sacó una cartera, la cual verificó su contenido, y se la metió en el pantalón.

Maki y Eli habían llegado también para terminar de noquear al guardia y el barullo parecía sólo hacerse más grande. Rin estaba allí también tratando desesperadamente de detenerlas, ella era la única que apoyaba mi locura, me sentía mal por eso.

—¡Vamos! —habló Tsubasa sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y sujetó mi muñeca una vez más para reiniciar la persecución.

Nos aproximamos a la puerta trasera y Tsubasa pareció evaluar la situación, espero algunos segundos mientras Rin peleaba con las chicas y en cuanto vio la oportunidad, abrió la puerta y salimos corriendo gracias a la distracción.

Nos ocultamos entre los coches que estaban allí, alejándonos de las chicas y el camión del grupo. Mi corazón latía aprisa, mi mente estaba alcoholizada y mis sentidos comenzaban a comportarse de un modo extraño. Era como percibir todo en cámara lenta pero de una manera viva e intensa. Todo me estaba dando vueltas al punto de las náuseas.

Vislumbre la salida del estacionamiento a unos pasos y Tsubasa me pego a su cuerpo, estaba inquieta, quizás igual de intoxicada que yo.

—Por nada del mundo te apartes de mí, no me sueltes la mano no dejes que nadie te aparte —su voz temblaba mientras hablaba—. Los fans pueden ser algo intensos.

Llegamos al límite y un montón de gente de pronto apareció ante mis ojos. Eran fotógrafos, chicas llevando pancartas y gritando sin control, yo hubiera sido una de ellas si no estuviera del otro lado, guardias tratando de contener todo el alboroto y fue como un balde de agua helada ver todo aquello. Los gritos se hicieron sordos y planeas pude distinguir cuando Tsubasa pasó su chaqueta blanca por encima de mis hombros cubriendo mi cabeza para evitar los flashes de las cámaras.

Unos guardias nos abrieron paso apartando a la multitud pero no parecía haber un sitio a donde ir. Llegamos a la calle y no había un auto o camioneta que nos llevara, Tsubasa presionó mis muñecas con aún mayor fuerza, creo que algunos moretones se formaron gracias a eso, y de nuevo echamos a correr.

Los paparazzis se dieron cuenta de lo inusual del comportamiento de su estrella y enseguida comenzaron a seguirnos. Ahora teníamos un nuevo perseguidor buscando nuestra cabeza.

—Tranquila, conozco un lugar cerca de aquí donde podremos estar con calma —mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente en este punto y Tsubasa intentaba tranquilizarme lo más que podía.

Las luces de las cámaras fueron reemplazadas por las luces de los escaparates y los anuncios en las calles. Estábamos cerca de una zona concurrida de comercios y con mucha más gente yendo y viniendo en sus labores. Tsubasa había apostado por perdernos entre la multitud.

Llegamos hasta un puesto de comida rápida y entramos colandonos con otros comensales. El local era grande, una marca americana de hamburguesas quizás. Tsubasa me llevó hasta la caja y eligió por mí. Aún me sentía embotada de los sentidos y solo dejé que guiara todo ella. Nos sentamos en un rincón apartado y comencé a picar las papas fritas.

—¡Demonios! —se desparramó en el asiento del gabinete donde nos ocultamos—. Me da tanta hambre cuando fumo que no pude evitar entrar en el primer lugar de comida que nos topamos, hubiera querido llevarte a algo más elegante pero es mejor esto que arriesgarse a ser visto en un sitio llamativo.

Dicho esto, dio una mordida a una hamburguesa que no se veía muy apetitosa pero seguramente cumpliría la función de alimentar o al menos de llenar el estómago. Me di cuenta que tenía una también y, en efecto mi estómago gruñó al darse cuenta de que mi mente aún no reaccionaba para comenzar a comer.

Tenía tanto apetito que devoré prácticamente todo en un santiamén.

—Eres de buen comer —Tsubasa se rió de mí—. Eso me agrada. Espera aquí, iré por más.

Se levantó y fue hasta la caja, yo solo me escondí aún más en el gabinete abrigandome con la chaqueta blanca de Tsubasa. Se sentía tan bien, su olor estaba impregnado en ella y era como estar en un sueño. Regresó al poco tiempo con otras dos hamburguesas más y papas fritas en cantidades suficientes para que mis dedos estuvieran llenos de grasa y mi vientre satisfecho.

Todo parecía tan surreal, aquí estaba frente a mi ídolo, comiendo como si fuera una reunión casual de la escuela, sin muchas pretensiones pero con el corazón emocionado porque me miraba a mí, me hablaba sólo a mí y… me besaba sólo a mí.

Había estado perdida en mis pensamientos cuando reaccioné al toque de sus labios sobre los míos. Se había recargado en la mesa e inclinado, ya que estaba de frente, para acercarse a mi rostro. Me sentí flotar en la nubes, era un toque simple aunque se sentía tan intenso, había algo diferente, una mezcla de dulzura y ternura, casi como amor… y aunque era muy pronto decirlo, mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento y volvió a latir con más fuerza lleno de ese amor que de pronto pareció no solo venir de mí. Porque amaba a Tsubasa, la amo, no solo por ser mi ídolo, sino por todo lo que es y quería que fuera junto a mí.

—Este… disculpe… ¿es usted Kira Tsubasa?

Un grupo de chicas se habían acercado hasta nuestra mesa, parecían haber salido de un concierto recientemente, pues llevaban sendas playeras con el logo de A-rise y otros afiches de la banda. Eso me volvió a la realidad, no habían pasado quizás más allá de una hora o dos desde que habíamos dejado el auditorio donde se había llevado a cabo el concierto.

—Eh… ¿Si? —titubeó mirándome de reojo, al parecer se estaba disculpando por esto pues sus ojos verdes se veían apenados—. Sólo que en este momento estoy ocupada, chicas.

Algunas de ellas gritaron de la emoción y se reprimieron rápidamente por el escándalo. Se veían realmente emocionadas.

—Si, lo sentimos pero es que queríamos tomarnos una foto y un autógrafo… ¡Por favor Kira-sama! —habló la más valiente de todas esas chicas y la que temblaba como una hoja con cada palabra que daba.

Tsubasa lo pensó un momento, creo que no quería ser grosera con sus fans pero tampoco quería comprometer más nuestra situación llamando mucho la atención.

—Bueno, qué sería de mí sin mis lindas gatitas —guiñó un ojo hablando con su voz seductora y más de una casi se desmaya.

Los chillidos no se hicieron esperar y aunque me sentí molesta, más bien celosa, no podía decir nada. No es como que fuera su novia o algo así, sólo era la chica de turno.

—¿Podrías tomarnos la foto? —una de las fans me entregó un celular mientras el resto se sentaban, literalmente, encima de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa se había sentado en el borde del gabinete y dos chicas se colocaron en su costado sentándose en sus piernas, la tercera lo hizo a sus pies.

Tomé la primer foto.

Las chicas en el regazo de Tsubasa la besaron en las mejillas y casi tiró el celular al suelo. ¡¿Cómo es que se atrevían a besar a mi Tsubasa?!

Enojada tuve que continuar, hasta que estuvieron satisfechas de sus fotos y sus besos robados. Tsubasa autografió sus playeras apresurandose, porque ya estábamos llamando la atención demasiado. Había más ojos curiosos sobre nosotras.

—¡Hey Tsubasa-san!

Escuchamos que le hablaban y un flash deslumbró sus ojos. Un paparazzi había aparecido y estaba fotografiando todo. Tsubasa se enojó. Estaba muy molesta con la presencia de aquel hombre que sin pensarlo mucho fue hasta él y le arrebató la cámara para tirarla hacia donde preparaban la comida. Todo el equipo cayó dentro de una olla de aceite y se quemo enseguida. El humo empezó a salir y los chicos que trabajaban ahí tuvieron que buscar los extintores para tratar de contener el fuego.

De nuevo tuvimos que reanudar nuestra huída. Corrimos fuera del local de comida rápida, entre empujones para poder salir, aunque Tsubasa me protegió para que no me lastimaran y cubrió mi cara de nuevo con su chaqueta para evitar que mi rostro se viera.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo será el momento en que podamos estar en paz?

Maldijo pateando un cesto que desparramó su contenido por el suelo, al menos estaba casi vacío. Habíamos llegado hasta un pequeño callejón tratando de huir de las cámaras, pero se escuchaba el barullo de personas buscando a la celebridad del momento entre la gente de la calle.

Caminamos hasta el otro lado del callejón para cambiar de rumbo y obtener un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo la vida tenía otros planes.

—¡Honoka!

Si, de nuevo estaba allí la voz de Eli. Mi rubia amiga y senpai estaba de frente a nosotras. Nos habían encontrado.

Ahora fui yo quien jaló a Tsubasa para llevarla lejos de allí antes de que Eli pudiera detenernos y separarnos. No iba a dejar que nadie me apartará de Tsubasa, ni ellas ni sus fans, por unas horas, quería ser solo el centro de atención de ella.

—¡Honoka detente! ¡Tienes que acabar con esta locura!

—¡Hey miren es Kira Tsubasa! ¡Huyendo con una fan!

Bloquee mi mente. Hice caso omiso a todas esa voces que nos señalaban e incluso nos impedían el camino. Creí, por un momento, que Tsubasa me abandonaría, sentí su mano alfojar su agarre de la mía y tuve miedo de perderla.

Voltee a mirarla con lágrimas en los ojos pensando en que hasta allí había llegado todo. Ya era demasiado arriesgado todo lo que estaba sucediendo y si se alejaba en ese instante me iba a perder para siempre. Mi corazón se comprimió afligido cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

—¡Por aquí!

Su mano volvió a tomar la mía con renovados ánimos y desviando nuestro camino, quebramos para cruzar una calle y corrimos entre la gente hasta llegar a un gran edificio de locales comerciales, donde nos introducimos.

Pasamos por una tienda de electrodomésticos y en la pantalla de la televisión daban la nota de un escándalo protagonizado por una estrella de rock en las calles de Tokio. Esto estaba fuera de control.

—Entremos aquí —señalo un local de instrumentos musicales—. Conozco a alguien y podrá ayudarnos.

Entramos cerrando la puerta detrás, no hubo mucho problema siendo que el lugar estaba casi vacío. Apenas estaba una chica en el mostrador y otro chico más allá acomodando algunos productos, ambos se asustaron al ver la acción de Tsubasa de cerrar con seguro la única salida visible del local.

—¡Ahhh, onee-chan!

El chico gritó, él que estaba acomodando en los estantes, y tiró lo que tenía en las manos yendo a esconderse detrás del mostrador donde la otra chica la protegió.

—¿Tsubasa-san? —la chica en cuestión la reconoció luego de parpadear varias veces—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Necesito tu ayuda Tenshi, nos siguen una horda de paparazzis y tenemos que salir de los reflectores.

Rápidamente pasamos a la parte trasera de la tienda para evitar ser vistas a través de los cristales de los escaparates y de reojo vimos como varios de nuestros perseguidores pasaron derecho sin reparar en el local de instrumentos.

—¿En qué lío estás metida ahora? —la chica, Tenshi, la vio de mal humor calmando a su hermano menor y saliendo de donde estaba, era algo más alta y con una expresión un tanto huraña.

—Sólo necesitamos un poco de espacio —se acercó a ella aún escondiéndose—. No haremos mucho escándalo, solo dejaremos que pasen y ya.

—No lo sé, no quiero problemas —se mostró reacia.

—Onee-chan, pueden esconderse en una de las cabinas del karaoke mientras Ani-oneechan viene —sugirió el chico y Tsubasa le palmeó la espalda.

—Bien pensado chico.

Tenshi gruñó y nos señaló una puerta.

—Pueden usar esa mientras resuelvo algunas cosas.

Nos despidió con una mano y Tsubasa y yo fuimos a donde nos señaló.

Era un cuarto pequeño, tenía un par de pantallas en la pared y un control desde donde se podía programar las televisiones y escoger una canción para el karaoke. Un gran sofá enmarcaba un lado de la habitación y Tsubasa se echó en él para estirar los pies.

—¿Podemos cantar una canción? —le suplique sentándome a su lado.

—¿Cantar? —levantó una ceja.

—Bueno… en realidad quiero que oigas algo que hice —saque mi celular y aunque ví que la batería estaba por morir, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—¿Oír entonces? —no parecía muy convencida pero insistí.

—¡Si! A-rise ha sido una inspiración importante para mí y gracias a eso he querido formar mi propio grupo y esta es la primer canción que hicimos juntas —me levanté y fui hasta el aparato donde conecte mi celular para que se cargará la canción en los altavoces—. ¡Por favor escúchala!

Tsubasa se encogió de hombros y lo tomé como la aprobación para comenzar.

La música inició. Pude ver que el ritmo no era algo que le gustara. Tengo que admitir que la música idol no era de las favoritas de Tsubasa según sabía por su biografía, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil. Comencé a cantar. Deje que mi voz llenará el lugar y fueran los sentimientos los que cantarán conmigo para mostrarle todo lo que ella me había hecho desear ser algún día.

Meneó la cabeza al poco tiempo y cerró los ojos unos segundos como evaluando. Los abrió y me sonrió. Eso me animó a seguir hasta el final con mayor fuerza, incluso haciendo un par de pasos de la coreografía que Eli había hecho para la canción.

Cuando finalizó, espere jadeante su respuesta.

—Eso fue nuevo para mí —aplaudió un par de veces—. No es lo que suelo escuchar, pero la letra no es mala, la música se ve trabajada y tu voz es hermosa sin duda.

Me lancé sobre ella completamente roja. Había esperado una crítica dura pero sentía que no había sido tanto. En el fondo sé que le había gustado, solo que su exterior rudo no se lo permitía decir.

—¡Te encantó!

—No diría algo como eso, pero no está mal, es pegajosa y podría encontrarme tarareandola quizás sin darme cuenta, es el tipo de canción que cualquier productor querría ponerle las manos encima y hacerla un éxito pop —se encogió de hombros aún en su pose de crítico—. Algo que no va conmigo pero sé reconocer lo que tiene potencial.

—¡Vamos Tsubasa! —la jale para que fuera conmigo al frente en las pantallas—. Canta conmigo una horrible canción pop de idols —se mostró reacia pero aún así avanzó conmigo—. Será nuestro pequeño secreto sucio —imite su gesto de guiñar un ojo para mostrarle lo traviesa que podía ser y ella dejó de resistirse.

—Esta bien —exhaló con desgana—, pero yo escojo la siguiente canción —sonrió buscando entre las muchas canciones de pop idols que había.

~•~

—¡Hey! —una chica irrumpió en la habitación con un gran saludo cortando la canción que estaba cantando en mi turno —. ¡Tsu-chan!

Una chica de cabello desordenado y grandes gafas de pasta corrió hasta abrazarla con alegría mirando y tocando con detenimiento cada rasgo de su cara.

—¡Ani Flani! Deja que estropeas la mercancía —aunque no la apartó, le correspondió su efusividad con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de venir aquí después de tanto tiempo! —le reclamó golpeando su brazo con el puño—. ¡Maldita rata! Aún me debes esa guitarra que rompiste.

—Oye lo siento, me emocioné pero claro que pagué mi deuda —aclaró—. Aún así puedo firmar un par de guitarras que podrías vender muy bien si lo deseas.

—Pues adelante —sacó un bolígrafo y jalando a Tsubasa regresamos a la parte de la tienda de música, tomó la primer guitarra que tenía a mano y se la entregó—. Qué se diga algo de tu benevolencia.

Tsubasa tomó el plumón y comenzó a pintar en la panza de la guitarra su nombre y un saludo. No se veía molesta de hacer eso, más bien estaba sonriendo, creo que tenía una buena amistad con esas personas. La chica del mostrador y su hermano estaban también mirando toda la acción.

Después de eso, Tsubasa le explicó lo que estaba pasando con nosotras y aún pudimos ver que seguían buscándonos en la televisión. Las chicas que habíamos visto antes en el puesto de comida rápida, hablaban de habernos visto en plan romántico y estaban mostrando las fotos que les había tomado y contando cuando todo se salió de control.

—¡Wow! Hiro-san se volverá loco con esto —hizo la observación la chica que recordaba se llama Ani—. Si que estás metida hasta la cabeza en mierda, Tsu-chan.

—Si si, ¿me ayudarás a salir de aquí o no? —Tsubasa se veía molesta, no con ellas, más bien con toda la situación, eso me hizo sentir avergonzada, sino fuera por mí nada de eso estaría pasando.

—Puedes salir por la puerta trasera, hacia el karaoke de Angie-sama, pero ya sabes… —hizo un gesto que no entendí y Tsubasa solo asintió—. Quizás tengan que esperar un poco allí mientras toda esta gente se cansa o hasta la hora de cierre.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Qué traigan el alcohol que vamos a…! —antes de que continuara gritando, Tenshi le tapó la boca para que no llamarán la atención, aún había gente caminado afuera del local haciendo sus compras.

—¡Cállate idiota! —la reprendió—. Anda mejor váyanse.

Tsubasa me tomó de la cintura llevándome con ella y caminamos guiadas por la chica de cabellos desordenados. Parecía realmente animada por lo que estábamos haciendo, cada paso que daba parecía ir rebotando, si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, seguramente la habría imitado.

—Estás temblando —escuche el susurro en mi oído de la voz de Tsubasa—. Hagamos algo divertido para olvidarnos de toda esta tensión —besó mi oreja dando un chupon a mi cuello antes de jalarme con más fuerza y adelantar a la chica que nos guiaba hacia una puerta que al abrirla dio más luz deslumbrando mis ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad del pasillo por donde habíamos caminado.

Cuando al fin mis ojos se acostumbraron a la nueva claridad, me di cuenta que estábamos en un sitio de pachinko. Luces extremadamente fuertes que encandilaban la pupila, muchas personas jugando en las máquinas de apuesta y el ruido increíble de sus voces y la música y las máquinas en un carnaval que de pronto podría ser intimidante pero que me animó de inmediato. Pasamos por la parte trasera, lejos de los amplios ventanales que daban a una concurrida calle que ya estaba oscura en el cielo pero que iluminaban los escaparates y anuncios haciendo que el día se prolongará aún más.

Entramos por otra puerta donde más personas parecían estar reunidas esperando su turno para pasar. Ani cruzó el camino dirigiéndose directamente con quién estaba a cargo del sitio e intercambiaron algunas palabras. Pude leer que decía Karaoke Bar en luces neón anaranjadas y una gran mandarina con una nota musical en el medio coronaba el anuncio.

Nos condujeron a una nueva puerta y al abrirla la intensa música electrónica resonó en mis oídos. Había mucha gente bailando y divirtiéndose en grande por todos lados, estaba abarrotado. El olor del cigarro, el sudor y el alcohol estaba presente pero poco podía importar cuando toda esa energía que emanaban opacaba lo demás.

Anduvimos hasta la barra y fuimos recibidas por una chica de gafas y cabello rizado que me recordó a un tierno conejillo de indias, quizás por las mejillas redondas y el cabello desordenado, era muy parecida a la otra chica de gafas así que imaginé que eran hermanas.

—¡Maldita sea Tsu-chan! ¡La gran Kira Tsubasa está aquí! —brinco detrás de la barra corriendo a abrazar a Tsubasa que se vio pequeña a su lado, la levantó suspendiendola sobre el suelo.

—¡Angie-san! —le devolvió el saludo revolviendo su cabello aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Hay que celebrar esto con una tocada, iré por mis baquetas y armamos la juerga —la zarandeó con tal fuerza que creí que la iba a partir por la mitad.

—¡Vamos al fish weona! —le respondió Tsubasa imitando su acento y con los ánimos alocados.

La chica la soltó dejando caer a Tsubasa encima de mí y está se giró para darme una vuelta pasando un brazo sobre mi cabeza. Tanta alegría me contagio y sentí un poco más relajado mi corazón, olvidándome por completo de lo demás.

—¡Hey Anju, amor, saca el pisco! —gritó por encima del sonido de la música y otra chica apareció detrás de la barra poniendo una serie de vasos pequeñitos y sirvió en ellos de manera generosa el contenido de una botella de licor.

Angie tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca de un solo trago bebiendo todo su contenido de golpe. Tsubasa la imitó y me miró esperando hiciera lo mismo. Me armé de valor y agarre uno dejando que el fuego líquido cayera por mi garganta y estómago. Eso quemaba.

Antes de poner el vasito en la barra un nuevo tragó apareció y tuve que beberlo también. Mi vientre se sentía caliente y una leve capa de sudor cubrió mi frente al terminar de beber ese último trago. Fue como un golpe de euforia que me hizo retomar mi valentía inicial en esta aventura.

Tsubasa me rodeo con sus brazos metiendo sus manos debajo de su chaqueta blanca buscando algo en una de las bolsas internas, cuando lo encontró, sacó de una cajita plástica una pastilla de color, no lo distinguí cual porque no había una buena iluminación, y se la llevó a la boca. Sentí los labios de Tsubasa sobre los míos unos momentos después y su lengua insistiendo entrar en mi boca. El sabor agridulce de la pastilla lleno mi paladar mientras su lengua acariciaba la mía hasta que el sabor se fue por completo. Otro tragó apareció frente a mi cara y lo bebí de golpe aunque no quería desaparecer la sensación del beso de mi amada Tsubasa.

Mi mente se volvió confusa por unos instantes cuando Tsubasa me arrastró con ella hasta el pequeño escenario donde subió a tocar con la chica conejillo. A ellas se unieron otras dos más y después de ajustar sus instrumentos y silenciar la música electrónica que reinaba en el lugar, se presentaron al público rápidamente. La gente al inicio extrañada, rigió cuando reconocieron a Tsubasa entre la alineación y la expectativa creció en locura y no pude evitar gritar un "Tsubasa te amo" que la hizo reír y comenzaron a tocar.

Su voz llenó mi cabeza y su guitarra aceleró mi pecho, agité mi cabello al ritmo de la música y mis sentidos se descontrolaron entre baile y mi voz desgarrada gritando mi amor por ella.

"Giiiiiirrrrl, I think I'm in love with both of them  
I can play innocent  
They're all in love with her"

"She's so, so bad it hurts  
I hang my head and cry  
All because I know tonight she ain't mine"

Coreé esa última parte con tal sentimiento que creo que mi voz apenas alcanzó a terminar antes de romperse. Me limpie las lágrimas del rostro porque, hoy, esta noche Tsubasa era toda mía.

Una nueva canción comenzó con su guitarra sonando poderosa y caí en el éxtasis del alcohol y lo que sea que me hubiera dado en aquel beso, el veneno de su boca, su saliva intoxicante que tenía mi mente y cuerpo a su voluntad.

"You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save your from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now, here he comes"

Pero no era la única que estaba siendo hipnotizada por el sonido de su voz y su música. Un fuerte empujón me aventó hacia adelante casi cayendo al suelo en el borde del escenario, aunque alcance a reaccionar y sostenerme de lo que pude agarrar. La gente estaba enardecida y al verlos así, totalmente volcados a ella, caí en cuenta de su gran atractivo salvaje que tanto me enamoraba. Unos destellos de flashes me encandilaron la pupila y comprendí lo que estaban haciendo. Unos tomaban fotos que subían de inmediato a sus redes sociales, otros estaban haciendo una transmisión en vivo de lo que pasaba en el escenario y temblé, temblé de miedo al pensar que de nuevo estaba en los reflectores. Nos iban a encontrar pronto.

—¡Estas indecentes!

Una chica apareció detrás de mí cubriéndome con su brazo para protegerme de la multitud, se veía bastante molesta. La reconocí como la chica que estaba en la tienda de instrumentos, Tenshi, y con ella venía el chico moreno, su hermano menor.

—¡Onee-chan! Angie-san y Ani-chan están haciendo su desastre como siempre —chilló el chico que seguía pegado de su hermana.

—¡Calma Mark-nii! —lo tomó del hombro y lo usó de escudo para pasar entre la gente que se quitaba al ver un hombre entre ellas—. Nos llevarás a la salida.

—¿Pero qué hay de Tsubasa? Hay que bajarla de allí —le suplique tratando de regresar al escenario.

—Otouto-chan, llévala a la puerta trasera y mantenía allí hasta que acabe con todo esto —dio la orden que el chico obedeció de inmediato y me sacó del medio de la gente.

Vi a Tenshi regresar al escenario, yendo hacia un costado y apenas esperó lo suficiente cuando la canción en turno acabó para pararse en medio cortando la presentación.

Muchos comenzaron a abuchear porque querían más, incluida la chica de la batería y el bajo, que eran las hermanas conejillas, pero una rápida mirada fulminante las calló. Tsubasa no replicó tampoco al verla toda furiosa y Tenshi la jaló de la oreja para bajarla del escenario.

Sin embargo la gente estaba ya demasiado entrada en su orgía musical que empezaron a subirse al templete para hacer que Tenshi liberara a Tsubasa y continuara tocando.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Angie y Ani brincaron para proteger a su hermana y Tenshi corrió con Tsubasa hasta donde estábamos. El chico estaba casi llorando de la emoción y los nervios y yo estaba igual que él. Tsubasa llegó a mi como un huracán y una vez juntas salimos por la puerta de emergencia hacia la calle.

El aire frío golpeó nuestra cara y el cambio tan repentino del calor infernal del Karaoke Bar al viento helado de la noche me hizo marear y trastabillar en la acera. Tsubasa se tiró al suelo conmigo por unos segundos mientras nos reponiamos del subidón de adrenalina. No teníamos mucho tiempo, la puerta estaba siendo golpeada y no pasaría mucho antes de que fuera vencida y abierta para perseguirnos.

Tsubasa se levantó y me arrastró hasta que por fin me levanté y echamos a correr a la calle.

Chocamos con algunas personas que iban en la vía pública. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero siendo el centro de Tokio realmente cualquier hora era igual, siempre abarrotado de personas.

—¡Allí están!

Oímos un grito seguido de flashes parpadeando y agaché la cabeza con las manos de Tsubasa cubriendome para que no lograran tomarme. Seguimos corriendo, ya me ardían los pies, los muslos, todas las piernas, incluso mis pulmones ardían por el aire escaso que llegaba a ellos. Sólo que no podíamos detenernos, seguían detrás y teníamos que perderlos.

—¡Tsubasa-chan, Honoka-chan! —una voz nos llamó—. ¡Vengan acá ~nya!

¡Era Rin-chan! Nunca me alegré tanto de verla como ahora. Estaba con Hanayo-chan y nos hacían señas para ir hasta ellas. Tsubasa titubeó pero fue esta vez mi turno de arrastrarla conmigo.

—¡Gracias al cielo que las encontramos primero! —Hanayo me abrazó con fuerza aliviada de verme.

—Umi, Eli y Maki están cerca buscándolas también ~nya. Nico nos está dando el tiempo para distraerlas y poder sacarlas de aquí —nos señaló un costado, un callejón donde nos ocultamos del paso.

Caminamos en la oscuridad de aquel lugar lejos de las luminarias y la gente bulliciosa. Mis piernas apenas podían responder dando un paso o dos con dificultad.

—Una prima mía tiene un local de tatuajes cerca de aquí, creo que es un buen sitio para dejar pasar todo este alboroto y ver que se hace a continuación ~nya.

Ninguna de las dos puso objeción.

Llegamos al local, un letrero modesto anunciaba una tienda de tatuajes de 24hrs, porque quizás había quienes a las 3 de la mañana saliendo de una borrachera tuvieran la intención de inmortalizar tal proeza con un tatuaje en su piel. Si, lo dije en forma irónica y después tendría que tragarme mis palabras, aún así volvería a hacerlo otra vez.

Una música pesada de Rock se oía en los altavoces del local. No era demasiado ruidosa, era más como un fondo que rápidamente se volvía blanco cuando te acostumbrabas a él. En el mostrador había una chica que parecía idéntica a Rin pero con unos años más.

—Hagumi-chan ~nya.

Rin corrió a abrazarla con efusividad y ambas se saludaron como si tuvieran años sin verse. Demasiada energía naranja a la cual me uní a pesar de mi cansancio.

—Ella es Honoka-chan, te conté de ella y lo que está haciendo y necesitamos tu ayuda por un par de horas ~nya.

—¡Sabes que sí prima! ¡Honoka-chan, un gusto conocerte!

Nos abrazamos brincando.

—Creo que debo llamar a mi manager o algo, ¿tendrán un teléfono? —Tsubasa nos interrumpió al aparecer no le gustó mucho que la otra chica me recibiera con tanto ánimo pues me jaló a sus brazos de inmediato.

—Si, en el fondo —señaló un rincón donde una cabina vintage de teléfono estaba ubicada—. Puedes usar ese, es para los clientes.

Me llevó con ella y nos encerramos ahí.

—Genial —dijo enojada—, es de monedas.

—Espera, tengo una aquí —saqué unos yenes de mi pantalón y se los di.

Introdujo las mismas en la ranura del teléfono y tecleó tratando de recordar el número completo pero le costó un poco poder hacerlo.

—No me lo sé tan bien como pensé.

Me sonreí de verla así y le di un gran beso en la mejilla que se quedó prendado de su cuello después de eso.

Escuché un gran gritó venir del auricular una vez que Tsubasa se identificó. Al parecer quien le respondió no estaba muy alegre de escucharla.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! —Tsubasa le respondió irritada también—. Ya sé lo que va a decir Hiro-san, no tienes que decírmelo, pero ahora estoy en un aprieto y necesito que vengan por nosotras —se oyó una respuesta que no alcance a entender—. ¿Cómo que quienes? A mí y mi chica —escuchar eso me emociono y me revolví en sus brazos—. ¿Qué dónde estamos? No lo sé, carajo. Espera voy a averiguarlo.

Tsubasa abrió la puerta de la cabina y le gritó a mis amigas que estaban afuera.

—¡Hey niña gato! ¿Dónde rayos es que estamos?

—Harohapi tattoo —le respondió la casi gemela de Rin—. Cerca de la quinta y la sexta en el lado bonito de Shinju.

Tsubasa se lo repitió al auricular y luego de unos segundos colgó.

—Pronto estaremos un un lugar seguro —me tomó del mentón y me besó.

—¿No podían haber hecho eso desde un principio? —Hagumi preguntó y tanto yo como Tsubasa la miramos.

—Quizás, pero dónde queda la emoción de escaparte con una chica hermosa a vivir aventuras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Así es más divertido ~nya! —Rin la secundó y la otra chica descartó lo demás.

—No es divertido si Eli, Umi y Maki-chan están detrás siguiéndolas —Hanayo hizo la observación—. Ellas pueden ser algo… intimidantes.

—¡Si ~nya! —Rin brinco sobre Hanayo—. Ellas fueron las que tuvieron la culpa, si no hubieran aparecido no tendríamos todo este lío ~nya.

Todas asentimos.

—¿Y qué harán ahora? —Hagumi nos miró, pero no teníamos idea de nada.

—¿Qué tal un recuerdo ~nya?

Rin se acercó a mí y me llevó hasta el mostrador para enseñarme los diseños de los diferentes tatuajes que tenían allí. Tsubasa se acercó también y lo pensó un poco rascándose la barbilla.

—No tengo suficiente alcohol en el sistema para hacer algo así —dijo observando la aguja que estaba delante en el asiento donde la gente se hacía el tatuaje.

—Podemos arreglar eso… con esto —de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó un paquete de pastillas de color azul y roja y nos entregó una a cada una.

—Aún así me hace falta algo de alcohol —Tsubasa tomó la que Rin le ofreció y yo la otra.

—No te hará falta ~nya —Rin comenzó a reír.

Nos entretuvimos escogiendo un diseño, Tsubasa no era muy afecta a las agujas como creí pero aún así pudimos escoger un diseño pequeño y discreto. Nuestras iniciales y a petición de Rin y mía, el símbolo de mi inspiración.

Fuimos a la parte trasera del local donde una chica de cabello oscuro y liso jugaba con una consola a la espera de clientes. Hagumi se acercó a ella y le comentó sobre el diseño que habíamos escogido. Ella lo miró y asintió.

—Es sencillo y rápido —sonrió con sus ojos grises mientras se ponía los guantes y preparaba todo.

Hagumi aplaudió entusiasmada.

Pase primero eligiendo el lugar donde quería mi tatuaje. Fue rápido, aunque si ardió lo suficiente para hacerme chillar un poco, pero no se comparó a lo que Tsubasa tuvo que pasar.

Tsubasa cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras me sostenía la mano, cuando fue su turno, sus dedos estaban sudados y su frente temblaba ligeramente cada vez que la aguja entraba en su piel. Para cuándo terminó parecía que estaba por desmayarse. Fue tan lindo verla así, como un pequeño gatito asustado.

Nos cubrieron con una pequeña gasa el área y antes de tres canciones del altavoz, ya habíamos acabado.

Tsubasa tuvo un rush de euforia luego del dolor del tatuaje que sólo parecía querer aplacar con mis besos.

—¡Consigan una habitación de hotel ~nya!

Rin nos molestó pero no le tomamos importancia, era realmente feliz en los brazos de mi amaba Tsubasa.

—¡Esto es genial! —exclamó Hagumi mostrándonos su celular—. Realmente eres famosa Tsubasa-chan —una foto de Tsubasa y su tatuaje en proceso había sido subida a una red social y estaba recibiendo muchas reacciones.

—¡Hagumi-chan, ¿qué hiciste?! —Hanayo le quitó su celular para evaluar el daño y dando seguimiento atrás a los compartidos, ya había varios medios del espectáculo rastreando el pequeño local a la espera de llegar.

—¡Maldición ~nya! —Rin corrió a la ventana del aparador de la tienda mirando hacia afuera, ya había un par de camarógrafos a la espera de tomar una foto para vender a los periódicos amarillistas.

—¡Rin-chan! —Hanayo le mostró un compartido de Maki-chan a la imagen y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el trío llegará ahí.

El celular de Rin sonó asustando a todos que brincaron asustados y rápidamente con manos temblorosas lo sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón para ver el número.

—¡Es Umi-chan ~nya! —rechazó la llamada pero sabía que estarían cerca, Maki conocía el local.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía! —Hagumi se disculpó profundamente apenada.

—Sólo alguien como tú —la chica tatuadora le dió un golpe en la cabeza a Hagumi por su torpeza.

Todas las demás nos alertamos pensando en que podíamos hacer para huir.

—¿Hay una salida trasera? —preguntó Tsubasa.

—No está libre, alguien —miró a Hagumi— dejo la mercancía allí y no nos conviene llamar la atención si tenemos esto aquí.

Tsubasa no quiso averiguar a qué tipo de mercancía se referían y mejor le arrebató el celular a Rin para hacer otra llamada.

—¡Misaki-chan! ¿Qué hacemos? —Hagumi se tiró a sus brazos llorando desconsolada.

Vi a Tsubasa marcar y esperar a que le contestaran, parecía discutir, colgó al poco tiempo.

—Están cerca, si salimos ahora podemos encontrarlos un par de calles más arriba, ellos nos sacarán de aquí.

Tsubasa se acercó por mí, era tiempo de reanudar la carrera.

—Nosotros les haremos tiempo —Hagumi saltó hacia la puerta antes de que Tsubasa se apresurara a salir.

Unas gabardinas al estilo de Nico idol después, salimos en parejas en diferentes direcciones para no llamar demasiado la atención. Solo que justo cuando estábamos dando unos pasos fuera, los paparazzis se fueron sobre nosotras. Umi, Eli y Maki aparecieron también y en la confusión de quién de todas las parejas éramos nosotras, nos echamos a correr en diferentes direcciones.

Para nuestra mala suerte fue Umi quien nos siguió, sé que Umi-chan me reconocería aún dentro de una botarga en un lugar atestado de personas y por esa razón la teníamos detrás.

Nos pisaba los talones, tan cerca de atraparnos. Esta vez los obstáculos de las personas en el camino y lo que hacía Tsubasa para retrasarla no parecían hacer efecto. El cansancio estaba pasando la factura y nuestros pies no corrían tanto como hubiéramos querido.

—¡Ho-no-ka!

Sentí el toque de los dedos de Umi rozar mi cuello antes de que Tsubasa hiciera un quiebre y diéramos la vuelta hacía la calle para cruzarla. Un coche paso pitando cerca y se interpuso entre Umi y nosotras, Umi se golpeó contra el cofre el auto pero no le pasó nada, de inmediato se recuperó y continuó su persecución.

Corrimos entre los coches que se detuvieron de pronto con el casi choque que provocamos, el sonido de los pitidos no se hizo esperar y algunos otros nos miraban incrédulos mientras cruzábamos enmedio de todo.

—¡Hey Kira-san!

Un hombre vestido con un traje negro bajo de uno de los autos que estaban estacionados en uno de los carriles exteriores, una calle en perpendicular antes de entrar al tráfico que habíamos formado. Estaba tratando de llamar nuestra atención y Tsubasa no tardó en verlo y dirigir nuestros pasos hacia él.

—¡Suban rápido! —nos hizo la señal y abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que entraramos prácticamente deslizándonos dentro.

Caí encima de Tsubasa en el asiento trasero, fue tal la fuerza que mi amada Tsubasa se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta detrás de ella. El hombre de traje empujó mis piernas que aún estaban casi fuera y cerró la puerta de porrazo. Subió en el copiloto y el otro hombre, idéntico a él, que manejaba, dió un volantazo apretando a fondo el acelerador en reversa y haciendo una maniobra que nos revolcó dentro del auto salió de allí como un experto conductor de carreras.

—¡Dios creí que iba a morir! —grité componiéndome al menos un poco en el asiento.

—Si… bueno… —Tsubasa se sobo la nuca.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —salté en sus brazos olvidándome de lo golpeadas y cansadas que estábamos aunque mi hermosa Tsubasa hizo un gesto de dolor—. ¡Tenemos que hacerlo otra vez!

Tsubasa comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tanto y tan fuerte que lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. No entendía qué era lo gracioso.

—¡Eres única Honoka-chan! —me empujó sobre ella atrapando mi boca con la suya.

El auto iba en la autopista a toda velocidad dejando atrás el centro de la ciudad. Realmente no puse atención a las imágenes borrosas de alrededor, mi mente estaba más enfocada en sentir todas esas caricias que Tsubasa estaba dándole a mi cuerpo que por lo que ocurría fuera de ese auto. Estábamos sudadas y aún por encima del olor del alcohol y el cigarro impregnado en nuestra ropa, podía percibir el aroma de nuestra excitación o quizás era la adrenalina que aún corría por nuestras venas. Solo quería más, más de ella, sin importarle ninguna otra cosa.

La ropa nos estorbo y una imperiosa necesidad de sentir la piel de la otra se hizo presente. Le arrebaté la camiseta con mis manos sobre su rígido y delgado torso. Sus senos eran pequeños pero firmes al tacto y mis uñas se clavaron en su estómago cuando mis dedos fueron ahí para sentir sus abdominales perfectos.

—Ejem…

—Ejem…

—Kira-san, hemos llegado al hotel.

Uno de los hombres en traje interrumpió nuestro momento y Tsubasa gruñó molesta por ello.

—Entonces vayamos a un lugar más privado donde nadie nos interrumpa más.

Me besó una última vez antes de bajar del automóvil en un exclusivo hotel en algún lugar de Tokio.

Descendimos y me asombre por todo el lujo que desbordaba, era extremadamente lujoso, tanto que me sentí fuera de lugar por un instante.

—Espera un momento.

Tsubasa regresó al interior del automóvil y sacando de una nevera, tomó una botella de champagne que descorchó groseramente con los dientes y escupió el tapón de corcho al suelo. Bebió de un trago casi la mitad del contenido derramando un poco por el mentón. La imagen salvaje y primitiva de su cabello revuelto, sus ojos ojerosos, su boca llena de alcohol y con el torso desnudo fue la imagen más perfecta de un ángel caído del cielo en medio del infierno de la tierra y yo tenía la necesidad de ir a ella sin reservas. Me acerqué buscando con mi lengua beber las gotas doradas del champagne que escurría por la línea de su barbilla hasta lamer sus labios que aún permanecían en la botella.

Su mano libre me sostuvo por la cintura aproximándome más a ella hasta quedar al ras de su piel. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron con el sabor seco y burbujeante del vino espumoso.

De algún modo llegamos al elevador rodeadas de los guardaespaldas y subimos por los pisos del gran hotel hasta la habitación que sería nuestra.

El amanecer de ese día nos encontró con los cuerpos desnudos y enredados entre las sábanas de seda y la pasión que no nos había abandonado. El fuego ardiendo en mi interior nos quemó a las dos hasta los huesos.

Recordé las palabras de Rin-chan, sobre que Tsubasa no recordaría nada o al menos casi nada de esto, pero que yo llevaría el recuerdo grabado en mi mente para revivirlo una y otra vez. No sé si hubiera preferido mejor el destino de Tsubasa de olvidar todo o solo despertar y creer que había sido un sueño, solo un sueño salvaje e indomable.

Tuve que irme la mañana después de aquella primera y única que compartimos. Habíamos estado casi un día entero solo viviendo del aire que la otra respiraba, del sexo sin control lleno de frenesí y no podía seguir extendiéndolo más a pesar de mi dolor de tener que dejarla.

Al menos decidí llevarme su chaqueta blanca como un recuerdo tangible de nuestro encuentro, no quería volverme loca solo con mis pensamientos cómo pasó en los siguientes meses.

Fue una tortura no saber nada de Tsubasa, su grupo entró en receso para callar todo el escándalo y cuando al fin volvieron fue un alivio momentáneo que se convirtió en horror al ver cómo Tsubasa parecía tan desesperada buscándome. Buscando algo que no podía recordar del todo pero que tenía la certeza de que no era un sueño.

No podía seguir.

No quería seguir.

Umi riñó a Rin y la castigó por lo que hizo, al igual que a mí. Eli nos mantuvo bajo vigilancia estrecha y actividades para el grupo que habíamos formando e incluso Maki colocó un par de guardias que me llevaran y trajeran de casa. Tenía tan pocas ganas de pelear por ello. Sin embargo cuando ví el vídeo de la canción que escribió para mí, por mí, de nuestra locura de amor, no pude soportarlo más.

—¡No voy a seguir así! —alcé la voz harta de todo.

—¡No puedes dejarlo, no ahora! —Umi también levantó la voz junto a la mía—. No después de todo el esfuerzo que todas hemos puesto en esto por una vividora vergonzosa como esa.

—¡Esa es la mujer que amo y a la que no estoy dispuesta a renunciar más!

Umi se rió casi al borde de la histeria.

—¿Amar? ¿Qué sabes del amor? —me encaró con nuestros rostro a pocos milímetros.

—Lo suficiente para haber hecho todo lo que hice. M'us existe por ella, lo sabes y aún así no lo aceptas —Umi apretó la quijada.

—¡M'us es más que solo tu deseo o tu inspiración a partir de A-rise! —me escupió a la cara—. M'us somos nosotras, no ella.

—M'us y ella son lo mismo para mí. Ella es mi razón de vivir tanto como lo es M'us —le respondí sin dar un paso atrás—. ¡Y no voy a renunciar a ninguna de las dos! ¡A ninguna, ni a M'us, ni a Tsubasa!

El silencio se hizo entre las dos. Mi respiración agitada parecía ser lo único en la habitación, ninguna de las otras chicas había intervenido en nuestra discusión aunque se mantenían atentas.

—No puedes ir con ella —habló de nuevo Umi, esta vez con la voz más tranquila—. Eso sería el fin de la carrera de M'us, de la tuya, ella jamás renunciaría a todo lo que tiene por estar con una idol. Las idols y los rockstars no pueden convivir juntos.

Me sujetó de los hombros. Ese discurso lo había escuchado tantas veces que realmente ya no surtía efecto en mí, no después de ver sus ojos verdes y oír su voz llamándome para ir a su encuentro.

—Lo siento Umi-chan —aparte sus manos—, si tengo la oportunidad no la dejaré ir. Voy a luchar por ella tanto como lo he hecho por Mu's.

—Aún cuando lo digas con esa determinación, eso no hará que ella te ame de la misma forma —Umi dió un paso atrás al menos físicamente—. Kira Tsubasa no ha demostrado ser digna de alguien como tú, ni aún con toda su música y palabrería bonita diciendo tonterías que no sabrá lidiar cuando le exploten en la cara.

—Ella lo hará, yo lo haré, seremos las dos —juré como si eso fuera la realidad, esa era mi realidad.

~•~

—Ella está aquí ~nya —Rin se acercó a mí corriendo toda emocionada.

Sabía que se iba a presentar y sabía también que seríamos después de ellas las siguientes. Era como si las cielos y las estrellas se hubiesen alineado para que pudiéramos encontrarnos pero… tenía miedo de que al final cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaran ella… ella no supiera quien soy.

—La acabo de ver, aunque parece que no me reconoció ~nya —mencionó y mis esperanzas cayeron al suelo—, o quizás es que la estaban apresurando para subir al escenario y no le dió tiempo responderme.

—Honoka-chan, no te preocupes —Hanayo a mi lado me sobo el brazo para darme ánimos—. Si cantas lo suficientemente fuerte, ella te va a reconocer.

—¡Si! ¡Eso voy a hacer! —apreté los puños—. Ella lo hará…

~•~

—¡Honoka!

Escuché su voz llamar mi nombre. Me gire para verla luchar con Umi y Eli en el backstage y mis pies quisieron ir por ella, pero Maki me lo impidió. De nuevo estaban metiéndose entre las dos.

—¡Tsubasa!

Le devolví el grito y ella luchó con más ganas para sacarse el agarre. Otras dos chicas aparecieron interviniendo, Erena y Anju de A-rise, y pudieron liberar a Tsubasa que no perdió la oportunidad de correr hacia mí.

—Lo siento Maki-chan —dije antes de darle un pisotón y empujarla para que me dejara ir y corrí a los brazos de Tsubasa.

—Honoka, Honoka, Honoka.

Pronunció mi nombre como si estuviera rompiendo un hechizo para quitar la maldición que pesaba sobre nosotras. Al fin podía volver a sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, respirar su aroma, su sudor que tanto amaba y sentir su respiración en mi rostro antes de que sus labios me besaran.

No nos importó nada más que solo compartir ese largo y ansiado beso apasionado que tanto nos había hecho llorar lágrimas de dolor. Aquí está ella para mí y yo estaba allí para ella.

Nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo escaso y Tsubasa se rió con histerica felicidad.

—Eres tú, realmente eres tú. He estado buscándote tanto. ¡Maldita sea que ha sido el peor juego en el que me has hecho caer Honoka! No pienso dejarte ir esta vez, así que no intentes huir de nuevo —volvió a besarme, una y otra vez, pequeños besos repartidos en mi cara, yendo de mis labios a mis mejillas a mi mentón, a la frente.

—Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo.

Erena y Anju estaban aún forcejeando con Umi y Eli pero habían sido casi reducidas, no es cosa fácil enfrentar a dos practicantes profesionales de kendo.

—No me importa lo que digas o si soy yo la que tiene que ir con ella en todo caso. Nunca voy a separarme de esta mujer. ¡La amo! ¡La amo con todo mi ser! ¡Y juró que mataría por ella si pretenden arrebatarmela de nuevo! —Tsubasa paso su mano por mi cintura pegándome a su pecho en un gesto protector y yo no quería salir de sus brazos.

Umi y Tsubasa se miraron a los ojos, el ámbar de Umi contra el esmeralda de Tsubasa, midiendo la voluntad de cada uno viendo los defectos del otro para determinar quién prevalecería.

—¡Umi-chan, por favor! —Kotori brinco en medio de las dos y se colgó del cuello de Umi para tratar de hacerla desistir—. No lo hagas más difícil. Ellas dos se aman, lo has visto, Tsubasa ama a Honoka-chan tanto como está la ama a ella. Dejemos esta pelea por la paz de una vez por todas.

Umi tembló con la cara enrojecida pero no sabría definir si fue por la derrota por tener a Kotori tan cerca de ella. Sea como sea, Umi pareció pensarlo mejor.

—No lo comprendo ni lo acepto del todo —exclamó sin moverse—. Kira Tsubasa, si dañas aunque sea un cabello de Honoka, el infierno será poco castigo para ti y la muerte ni siquiera será la manera en que te libraras de mi castigo.

—Umi-chan… —la miré incrédula.

Ella, Umi, ¿había dicho que nos dejaría vivir nuestro amor? No podía creerlo.

—No pienso fallar en esto —respondió con su voz grave y seria.

Para disipar la tensión que aún estaba entre todos, bese a Tsubasa otra vez. No me cansaría de besar sus labios ahora que serían completamente míos.

—¿Vas a renunciar a todas tus juergas, tus vicios y al resto de las mujeres? —Umi continuó desafiandola, aunque eso que había dicho era algo que me interesaba saber.

No era ignorante del hecho de que siendo quién era, la fama que tenía y el medio en el que se manejaba, que todo ello era parte de su vida.

—Bromeas —soltó una gran carcajada—. Ella sola puede hacer todo eso conmigo, no necesito a nadie más que a este huracán de fuego que me llevará a la tumba si se lo permito.

Sin que lo esperara, se agachó para tomarme en brazos cargándome al estilo nupcial.

—La voy a hacer mi esposa.

Su sonrisa brillante me lleno de felicidad. Sujeté sus mejillas y la bese con todas mis fuerzas.

~•~


End file.
